1. Field by the Invention
The invention relates to the field of microwave ovens and more particularly to combination microwave, convection and broiling ovens.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the copending application for Microwave/Convection and Broiling Oven by Robert A. Mittelsteadt and assigned to the assignee of the present invention, quartz lamps according to FIG. 10 of both that application and this were developed. These worked quite satisfactorily for their intended purpose.
The present invention represents an improved design for such quartz lamps, and has the advantages of performing the same function with fewer and less costly elements, while at the same time improving the appearance of the quartz lamp structure in the oven.